


Unsuspecting Duet

by Cocoa_N_Donuts



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, First work since the Great Writer's Block of 2017, Noisy neighbours AU, alternate take on how they could have met, inspired by real life, spans before the time of S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts
Summary: Michiru plays a mournful tune on the violin late at night. Her melody is answered by the eddies of ivory notes tinkling from a neighbour. But soundwaves travel far, and Michiru has to find her partner in duet through powers of deduction and intuition.Or, Michiru and Haruka keep up the neighbours with their late night musical couplings.





	Unsuspecting Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Don't worry! The chapters are short just the way I like to write them now! 
> 
> This story is inspired by real life, where my neighbour played the guitar at 2am in the morning and I joined in singing when i recognised the song. We still don't know who each other are, but it was a great moment of connection with a stranger in the depths of my crushing loneliness.

The sea was stormy again. Or rather, Michiru’s internal ocean was gurgling up a squall: a writhing, roiling sea of frustration, fear, and desolation.

Alone in her condo apartment, she strode to her Stradivarius, ever elegant, footsteps light, betraying nothing of her internal turmoil. Picking up her weapon of choice, the musician lifted the violin onto her shoulder, her feet finding their positions naturally. She placed the bow on string, centered herself briefly, and allowed the waves within to take control of her extremities. Her fingers flew across the strings of her violin, pinching, stretching, rubbing—pulling tunes from the muscle memory of a maestro.  

She continued, a lone light of music in an otherwise empty expense of dark silence. It was, after all, past midnight. Yet, if she was completely honest, Michiru didn’t have it in her to be very considerate of her neighbours.

Before long, her music gained a resonance she was not capable of creating alone. Confused, she played a little more carefully, drawing a harsh _skree_ with her bow to differentiate where her notes begun and where the resonance ended.

Michiru’s eyes widened. A pianist neighbour was keeping in perfect synchrony with her, a world class violinist playing a song for the very first time! The accompanying melody flowed when hers ebbed, an allegro to her crescendo, and an adagio when Michiru went into a diminuendo

It was nigh unbelievable. The notes— restless winds from a begrudging warrior—howled alongside her call, caressed the unresting waters of her own melody, tickling the lips of waves that bonded the sea and sky.

Sure, there was the rare misplaced note that jarred in utter unfamiliarity with the pull of her bow, but those were few and far between for an unsuspecting, impromptu duet.  

To Michiru, there was no doubt. No doubt whatsoever that the mysterious pianist was the fabled partner from her premonitory dreams of silence, death, and destruction. The one harbour where she’d felt both protective and safe even when confronted by a deadly, hostile force of a magnitude far greater than her own.

They were the same— find the mysterious pianist in the night, and she’s sure she’d get her ever elusive partner.

Regretfully, the notes from the piano begun to subside, and Michiru lowered her own instrument with a sudden realisation.

Slightly panicked, she ran to her window, violin and bow in hand, trying to earn a glimpse of the mysterious stranger who had joined her in song.

“Hello? May I know who plays the piano so masterfully?”

The only response were the twinkling of lights in Tokyo sprawled out at her feet from her ivory tower, and possibly the distant hum of an airplane's engine shooting across the night sky.

Sighing, she settled her violin back onto its stand, and Michiru lowered herself on the ground by its side. She hugged her knees close to her, and there she sat, a silent sentinel keeping lonely vigil in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written for this ship in a very long time and definitely not on this account. Share what you think about this premise with a comment if you will! I'm still a little iffy about continuing to post this (especially if no one reads/cares about it) so do let me know if you want more.
> 
> I care a lot about characterisation, and Michiru is one of the hardest mothafackers to nail in terms of her character. So come scream about it to me on tumblr if you want (I'm cocoa-n-donuts there).
> 
> Thank you! And if you're still reading this, I certainly hope you've enjoyed the trip.


End file.
